Rather Feel Pain
by qxzky.co
Summary: Dean Ambrose is left entirely alone as Reigns and Rollins bask in contentment. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I listened to Pain, by three day's grace, and then looked at all my stories on here. I noticed that all of them have Sheamus in one form or another, either as the main character or in a brief cameo. i thought i would try to write one without my favorite redhead. Not technically a oneshot, but it will be short. Please Review, it keeps me alive!**

Dean Ambrose sat awkwardly next to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins and sighed. They were in the middle of a movie when the two just spontaneously started making out. Ugh. He could almost hear their facial hair scuffing against one another. There was only a week left till their debut, and were these two doing what he had suggested and bonding over a movie? No, they were swapping spit like there was no tomorrow. And Ambrose was left out again. For the umpteenth time. He kept waiting for them to remember he was there, but they never did. He cleared his throat loudly and Reigns mumbled something about finishing the movie later before he carried Rollins to the back of the trailer and slammed the door.

Ambrose huffed with frustration and shook his head, turning the TV off. He trudged slowly to his bunk in the trailer hallway, and fell atop it fully clothed. He lay there with a pillow over his ears, trying to drown out the sounds coming from Reigns and Rollin's room, sighing once again as he felt the tortured, lonely feeling creep up once again. He lay there motionless and soundless as two small tears of despair rolled down the side of his face, and he wiped them away quickly, rubbing his eyes and sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry to false- alarm you earlier today. I know some of you got an update when there was none, but I have so many things going on at the same time, I almost posted another chapter from a different story to this one. My mistake. I will be more careful.**

His mind slowly but surely began to drift back to his FCW days. Back when all Reigns and Rollins did was look at one another shyly, and then turn away. There had always been only one man for Ambrose, one colorfully tattooed, flexible, sober man. The day Punk came to FCW and wrestled him was the best day of his life. Every slight contact sent a jolt up his spine. He barely remembered to sell his moves he was so star struck. Now in just a week, he would debut at survivor series at the company of the one man that still held his heart. It was almost too good to be true.

Ambrose fell slowly into a dreamless sleep, startled as he awoke what seemed like moments later. He scrambled from the bed, folding it back into the wall just as Rollins opened the door. He looked ad Ambrose and sighed. "Good morning, princess. How does it feel not to have a bedmate that kicks?" he said, holding his legs as he slinked to the bathroom. Ambrose felt an ache in his chest so heavy it made him gasp for air. "I'd rather have someone that hurts me than no one at all." He muttered under his breath, wiping his eyes and sighing, unaware that Reigns was close enough to hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the day the three sat around discussing their plans for Survivor series, and Rollins was explaining passionately why they should take out all the members of team Foley. "And then we top it all off with a triple power bomb to Dude Love himself!" Rollins finished with a flourish. Reigns smiled slightly, and then turned to Ambrose, who was looking down at his hands, resigned that Reigns would side with Rollins. Reigns instead asked, "Ambrose, what do you want?" Ambrose looked up at Reigns in surprise." I want to help CM Punk" He breathed, "I want to Triple power bomb Ryback through a table, and let punk focus on Cena. "  
Reigns nodded with contentment. "Then we'll do that. There are a lot fewer logistics, and fewer chances for us to fail." This works better, sweetheart." He cooed lovingly at Rollins. Rollins sat in astonishment. Had the man he just let plow him into the mattress just sided with Ambrose? "You're siding with him?" he asked in disbelief. Reigns chuckled lowly. "I'm siding with us, babe. If we do things his way it will take less time. Time we could use to… Celebrate." He growled lowly and buried his face in Rollins shoulder. His real motivation was making up for all the times he left Ambrose alone to be with Rollins.

**AN: Hmmm. With a name like rather feel pain, i feel like I should just keep punishing Ambrose indefinitely, but i want to get your thoughts,. I find myself woefully inexperienced. Do you want Ambrose to be happy in the end? storybook or storybroke? Taking votes in the reviews, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

The day of survivor series, the three came and went as planned. They were successful at incapacitating Ryback, and thusly, Punk won. Ambrose looked up at the titantron with a look of pure love as Punk's music hit. Reigns caught this look, but Rollins missed it. Reigns smirked, and thought, _Old Ambrose has a man- crush, huh? Well._

When they returned to their trailer, Reigns and Rollins jogged to the back quickly, and Reigns patted Ambrose on the back, and whispered "we'll talk later."

A few hours later, Reigns had pounded Rollins into the mattress soundly, and came bounding out of the room in his boxers, seemingly full of energy. He turned to Ambrose and sat down, grinning. "Sooo, How long?" he asked with a grin. Ambrose looked at him with confusion. "How long what?"

"How long have you been head over heels for a certain head heel? How long have you been praying to bend the Straightedge? How long have you wanted to have the second city saint be a demon with you?" Reigns wriggled his eyebrows and grinned, happy to see the blush creeping across Ambrose's face. "Almost a year."

"Let me guess. The FCW Match."

Ambrose looked at Reigns and fidgeted awkwardly. "Yeah."

"You looked so happy afterward, I thought you'd won the lottery."

"When he said 'Support this place because the first Dean Ambrose is in the back' I felt I had. Him saying my name was enough to make me want to turn cartwheels, but him saying they should support the place for my sake just…Wow. " Ambrose gushed, grinning widely.

"You do know we are going to have to powerbomb some more people to keep things interesting, right?"

"Yeah. Long as it's not Punk, Rollins can pick."


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later, they had consistently attacked all of Punk's adversaries, Rollins would occasionally choose an outlying Face to break the trend, but they continued this pattern through Extreme rules, where they gained and defended titles of their own. Punk had walked out after His loss to The Undertaker, he was inconsolable. He soon recovered, though, and returned at Payback to defeat Chris Jericho.

At the money in the bank PPV, Punk looked as if he was going to win the briefcase, but then Heyman's interference caused Punk to lose the match. Of course, there were multiple interferences for multiple people. Ambrose was somewhat happy that Punk had not won the Briefcase, because he feared winning it would turn him into someone a bit more vindictive.

At the Raw after Money in the Bank, Heyman and Punk had an argument. Heyman insisted that Punk had turned his back on him after his loss at wrestlemania. Punk stood alone in the ring with a look of disgust as Heyman claimed credit for Punk's long title reign. Reigns had to physically hold Ambrose back when Heyman called himself the best in the world. He said he had no family and Ambrose screamed loudly."LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME!" Reigns shook his head and held him at bay. When Punk lay motionless behind the announce table and the cameras looked away, Reigns let go of Ambrose and he ran down to ringside so fast he was out of breath. He lifted Punk caredully and carried his slack form to the back. Flanked by Rollins and Reigns, who got to ringside several minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week on Raw, Heyman and Lesnar decided to bring up his loneliness again. "You have nothing. You have no one. You are alone. I am not. Lesnar isn't the only one who is better than you. I'll let the new generation that you spent such time advocating make my point for me.  
The shield's music hit and the crowd booed them as they walked down the stairs. They circled the ring and Lesnar stood at the unblocked side, leering at Punk. Runk breathed quickly and looked around in a panick as Heyman laughed maniaccaly. Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns stepped in the ring, feeling the boos get louder and louder with each step. Ambrose looked to his right and left, and without warning, ran up to Punk and hugged him.

Punk stiffened out of instinct alone, realizing that Ambrose was hugging him, looked down with confusion. Reigns stepped behind punk and began glaring at Lesnar full force. Rollins patted Punk on the back and whispered, "you're not alone now."  
Reigns picked up a mike and looked at Heyman as the fand realized they had refused to attack and thundered the arena with thunderous cheers. "You really thought you could pay us enough to attack him?" Reigns thundered in his booming voice. Ambrose took the mike from Reigns. "Hey, he's not the one worth addressing." He turned to Punk." You may not have family here, but if you wish, you have us. Noone is saying you need us to rescue you, just know you're not by yourself in this anymore. Unlike a certain fat walrus, that looks like he should be Wilford Brimmley's stunt double, I don't turn my back on my friends."

Rollins tried desperately not to crack up in the ring as Reigns whispered, "Diabeetus"  
**(AN: Look up Wilford Brimley Diabeetus remix, and try to watch it without laughing. )**


	7. Chapter 7

Punk looked at Ambrose and smiled slowly. He lifted the mike to speak, then lowered it, whispering."Is this payback for that night at FCW? You remembered? Aww." Then raised the mike and turned to Heyman. "Your move, Punk" and dropped the mike, walking past Heyman and Lesnar with a smirk. Ambrose and Punk fell into step, and Reigns and Rollins followed suit, turning and walking backwards to eye Heyman and Lesnar as the fans cheered loudly. As Punk and the shield walked to a large empty room backstage, Cesaro and Big E Langston saw what happened in the media room. As Punk and the shield ealked by, Cesaro fell into step with them, joined by Langston and Ziggler. Punk opened the door to the room, and turned to usher in the three men that had followed him from the stage, and hasped to find there were three more. "Where'd you guys come from?" he asked.  
Cesaro was the first to speak up."Look, man, I'm not going to say you're like a father to me or any of that cliché'd American stuff, but if Heyman wants to war with you, you can count me in to make it fair too. I may not agree with everything you say, but every time I've heard you, you speak from the heart. " he left before Punk had a chance to respond.  
Ziggler looked over at Punk. "Man you were there for me when I was campaigning to be champion, so here's me paying you back."  
Big E crossed his arms, "you got me this current job, so same here." and they both left.  
Reigns, Rollins,Ambrose, and Punk stood in the room alone. Punk looked at the three, grinning." Thanks for the support, guys. See that it doesn't happen again. " he said, trying to looks serious. Reigns looked at Rollins, smirking. I'm sure there is aomething else Ambrose wanted to say to you, so we're going to get out of your way." He leaned over and whispered to Ambrose. "Hope he doesn't kick."

**AN: Be prepared for this story to change in a bit, and change in a way that may require some rewriting in previous chapters. If this happens, i will write at the beginning of the added chapter, Go back because I rewrote: from chapter _ to Chapter _. Not doing it now, just watch for it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Punk looked at Reigns and Rollins with confusion, then, as the door closed, turned to Ambrose. "What did you want to say?" he asked, then gasped in surprise when Ambrose rushed up and kissed him. He immediately became the aggressor, and Ambrose immediately let him.  
A knock on the door pulled Punk out of his hevenly makeout reverie with a mutual soft groan. Punk tried to steady his breathing and headed to the door.  
Reigns stood there with an apologetic look," Sorry, man. We're up again. "  
Ambrose looked at Punk, who opened the door with resignation. "You know where my Trailer is, right?" he asked Punk hesitantly  
Punk nodded and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll see you there. "  
Later that same night, Punk pulled Ambrose onto the top bunk, the one Ambrose never used, but was already made. He and Punk stripped hurriedly, kissing deeply and groaning. Ambrose sucked urgently on the fishing lure in punk's lip, having wanted for years to know what it felt and tasted like. Once they were fully undressed, punk grabbed the lube he brought with him from his pants, and positioned himself between Ambrose's legs he began to slowly drizzle the lube into Ambrose's tight opening, smirking slightly as Amrose gasped at the sensation. He slowly slid in a finger, amazed at how tight Ambrose was. Ambrose opened his legs more and sighed, bucking his hips. Punk lined his hips up with Ambrose's tight opening, grinning as Ambrose moaned loudly and reached up to kiss him. He poured some lube on himself ,then slowly began plunging into Ambrose deeply, looking into his eyes with wonder as he kissed him.  
Ambrose looked into punk's eyes with unbridled lust, mosning into each kiss and bucking his hips eagerly. He felt so good he wanted to roll his eyes back ,but fought to control himself , looking into Punk's eyes and telling himself it was not all a dream. Punk eventually took the hint, pounding Ambrose deeply until he rolled his eyes and cluched the sheets, arching his back and moaning, 'Yes, god yes!" the two stayed interlocked inn this position for hours,moving quickly, then slowly, then quickly again,not even noticing when Reigns and Rollins had started the bus to drive to the next location.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This will be the last update for a while here, until i can get Xmastreelites to answer my pm regarding these characters. If any of you know this author, please get me an email address that they still answer or something, I wouldn't want to infringe on her copyright, as I wish to do something with Punk here that would horn in on her story, so to speak. Please enjoy.**

Reigns and Rollins had been kind enough to explain things to Kofi, who headed to the next show without Punk. As Reigns and Rollins drove, hand in hand, punk and Ambrose fell into an exhausted sleep. Ambrose cuddled closely into Punk's chest and sighed.

Ambrose awoke as they arrived at the next show, realizing they had been driving the entire time. He looked over at Punk and tears welled in his eyes. And he smiled broadly: _I found my heart, and he doesn't kick!_ He snuggled back in at Punk's side, sighing contentedly and dreaming about their future.

Punk awoke a bit later, looking down at Ambrose sleeping contentedly. He smirked and pushed his hair from his face. He looks almost as happy as I am. He thought with a grin, and relaxed into the mattress, letting Ambrose sleep soundly on his chest.

Rollins looked over at Reigns in suspicion. He had been grinning the entire time. "Why are you so happy, babe?"

Reigns looked over at Rollins." I just think Ambrose finally found someone to make him as happy as you make me." He cradled Rollin's head in his hand as he eyed the road.

Soon they reached their destination, and Punk and Ambrose rose and showered together, heading in for the show. Punk took off at a rapid pace, sprinting away from the other three as he headed to the locker room.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Xmastreelites gave me permission! Yay!**

**wondering who Jericho mentioned? Go check out "Coming Undone" by Xmastreelites. Pretty much the same Punk muse here, only because of what happened, he realizes he can go too far. Reading that story is not essential to understanding this story, I just thought that punk was excellent, and kind of patterned mine after him. Also the same Orton muse, just with a lot of time passing. I will try to PM Xmastreelites before adding this dimension. **

Orton turned back to Punk briefly after Jericho left. "Sorry. Excuse him."

Punk's expression changed to one of pure grief. "How did he even find out?"

"He's Jericho. Who knows." Orton shrugged.

"Your pet needs discipline."

"When I say he does, I will give it. Mind your own." Orton leaned against the locker. "You planning to take the entire Shield, or just Ambrose?"

"I haven't even taken Ambrose yet, Orton. I am taking it slow this time."

"Huh. Surprised you haven't blown a gasket."

"I know, I just don't want to be who I was anymore. That Punk is dead."

"That's good to hear. I guess if you take all three, I would notice. I'll see you around, Punk."

"Sure."

Orton strode confidently to the gorilla position, smirking as his two favorite pets kneeled to make a human chair for him, so he could rest his legs.

Ambrose was blissfully unaware of this conversation, ambling along as if he were walking on clouds. Reigns and Rollins gave each other a knowing glance. They headed out to the gorilla position for their next match.

The usos and Christian turned out to be quite the formidable opponents. Rollins and Reigns shook their heads and walked to their trailer as Ambrose did a small jig as he walked towards their trailer. Punk would meet them there later, after explaining things to Kofi.

"So that's what's going on." Punk said quietly. He hadf just finished telling Kofi that he was staying with the shield. For the time being. Kofi had simply nodded, shrugged, and said "that's cool, man. So you don't mind if I have Evan ride with me, then? He claims there is some new movie out that I just have to watch, or something. "

Punk shrugged and nodded.

"I guess him ranting about special effects should keep me awake. I'll let you get back to your little loverboy, man."

Punk smirked. "Don't you change nationalities while I am gone Kofi." He quipped.

"I wonder how fast I can get a passport done…" Kofi pretended to be deep in thought as Punk chuckled softly and left to join Ambrose.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: figures that as soon as I get the go- ahead, writer's block strikes. Anyone, feel free to review with requests of where this story should go. I feel like it should take a turn towards bondage, or something. Please let me know. It may be a while otherwise, because I can't think of where the story should go from here.**

Ambrose was already completely naked and waiting on Punk, so as he walked into the trailer, Ambrose lay sprawled on the bed with the most adorable eager expression, hardly ably to hold back a grin.

Moments later, Punk was pounding into Ambrose with a snarl imprinted in his features. As if it were a natural reaction, he reached back and smacked Ambrose on the ass. In that moment, he stopped, worried that Ambrose would hate the sensation,

When Punk swatted Ambrose, there was a second of silence, in which both men paused. After that moment was up, though, Ambrose groaned, "Spank me more! Fuck!"

Punk licked his lips and bore down, glad that his new companion could handle it rough.

At first it seemed that things would be perfect between the two, until Reigns and Rollins walked in on Punk choking Ambrose out lightly. Reigns simply snatched Punk up by the waist, shaking him violently. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked as he shook him.

Punk looked at Reigns in anger as he has simply tossed him like a ragdoll onto the bed. "What is your problem? "he asked stressing the your. "I don't interrupt when you and Rollins do your thing, so don't interrupt me. "

"You were choking him."

"So?" punk retorted. Ambrose lifted his face from the bed. "I liked it. I asked him to."

Rollins simply stared at the two in disbelief that anyone could be turned on by being choked out. Reigns raised his eyebrows in resignation, sighing and raising his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Sorry. I over reacted. I'm gonna go now." He walked back out of the small room in the back, turning down the bunks and leaving Punk and Ambrose to their devices.

As soon as they left the trailer, Reigns looked at Rollins, who said, "What the hell?" and shook his head, speaking the words that Reigns had been thinking.

As soon as they left, Punk went right back to pounding Ambrose, reapplying the chokehold as he pounded him into the mattress.


	12. Chapter 12

The next night, on Raw, The shield strode into the arena alone as Punk had decided to walk in with Kofi to keep up appearances. As other superstars gathered around the match boards, Ambrose's state of happness came to a screeching halt.

There on the boards was the announcement that Ambrose would be facing Punk in the night's main event. Ambrose raised his eyebrows in an expression of exasperation, and then walked slowly to the locker room.

There were so many things that could go wrong with this match: of course Ambrose knew this, yet he was still in an odd way happy that he got to face Punk and not someone like Ryback. Since their match in Abu Dhabi in October, corporate had been pushing for Ryback and Kofi to feud. Neither man was remarkable on the mike, and the feud would help their skills, while Kofi could get a lot of time off from his supposed injuries. The mental image of Ryback slamming Daniel Bryan through a table snapped Ambrose back to the present, where he was preparing for his match against his newly requited crush. He grinned broadly as he zipped up his vest. This would be an interesting night indeed.

While Ambrose was nervous but optimistic, Punk was confident and calm as he put on his new kickpads. He had long ago stopped worrying about what was marketable and decided that it would be best for himself and those around him if he were just to be himself. He had not even given the match a second thought, he was so sure that Ambrose would throw the match as a courtesy to him. He slipped on his tights and hoodie, thinking this would be the easiest match ever.

Boy, was Punk wrong. Ambrose went at him from the starting bell, doing moves that took others years of training with the finesse of a veteran, careful not to make Punk's bumps too brutal. As the match progressed, Punk became more and more angry. How the hell was he supposed to win if Ambrose was actually fighting him tooth and nail? Punk assumed even then that Ambrose would allow him to win, even though he was currently putting up a fight. He went for a weak neckbreaker and was stunned when Ambrose changed it into a thundering DDT. Time slowed and sped up again as he felt the ref beat the mat three times, then hears the announcer call Ambrose the winner. His shocked mind still thought Ambrose would help him up, at least, but Ambrose was anchored in Kayfabe at the time, celebrating with his fellow shield members as they stood outside the ring, heading up the ramp.

Punk stomped up the ramp once he got his bearings, livid at Ambrose's actions. It was one thing for Ambrose to beat him as he was scheduled to do, but it was another to leave him in the ring stranded. He headed straight for the shield's trailer, thinking of all the ways he could punish Ambrose for his actions.


End file.
